User blog:TheAtlanticTempest/Booksmart vs The Parent Trap/Rap Meanings
Rap Meanings Molly and Amy: School's out! Booksmart's brainiacs are here to spit out raps! (Molly and Amy announce their prescence) Won't be needing a gap year teach these little brats! (In Booksmart, Amy reveals that she's taking a gap year to travel to Botswana. Molly states that they won't be needing to take a gap year to find the time to beat Hallie and Annie) We're out of May in this battle, James, no more swapping like an anagram! ("May" is the surname of former UK Prime Minister Theresa May and an anagram of "Amy". Amy tells Annie that she can't swap around with her sister for the battle.) And if I wanted battle a Parker, I would have went with Spider-Man! (Peter "Spider-Man" Parker is a Marvel comics superhero. Amy is saying she would have rather battled Peter Parker rather than Hallie, who Peter shares a surname with.) Cause when they look back at Disney films, The Parent Trap's an afterthought. (Molly says that The Parent Trap is an insignificant Disney film) End a conversation real quick, you're like Booksmart in the park-ing lot! (Molly references her classmate George's quote "Shakespeare in the park-ing lot" as she states that The Parent Trap is inferior to her movie, as well as the lyric "I can end a conversaiton real quick" from the Run the Jewels song "Nobody Speak", which is featured in Booksmart's trailers and credits) Proudly R-rated! For success we are fated! Facing the likes of you? We'll never be daunted! (Booksmart holds an R rating, which Molly proudly states, and launched the careers of its actors and actresses.) But like your parents thought of you at birth, your remake's at best half-wanted! (Annie and Hallie's parents took sole custody of each girl after their birth, which Molly states about them being unwanted. She compares it to their film.) Hallie and Annie: You might as well have spent your rap trying to track a party down! (In Booksmart, Amy and Molly spent the majority of the movie trying to find Nick Howland's party) Won't be hard to beat this milquetoast nerd and this obese glory hound! (Hallie insults Amy, who she calls timid and feeble, and Molly, who she calls fat and glory seeking) For a pair of high school loners, you two are radiating arrogance! (Annie states that for an unpopular duo, they are arrogant and full of themselves) Let's cast these outcasts out on a lake! Excellent! (In The Parent Trap, the twins push antagonist Meredith Blake's mattress onto a lake) Your Superbad film's filled with politics and awkward bantering! (Annie says that Booksmart is "super bad" and a remake of the 2007 film Superbad. Booksmart also has more political references and conversations between Amy, Molly and their classmates) And it's only with a soft toy Antsler rocks the world in Mandarin! (In Booksmart, Amy admits to masturbating with her panda soft toy, a cause of embarassment for her.) 90s Disney magic, don't need a ashtray cup to spit it sick! (In the climax of Booksmart, Amy hooks up with a girl named Hope, but vomits on her after drinking from a cup which Hope put out her cigarettes in) Take a seat and toothbrush, Davidson, and watch your victory Slip Away like Nick. (Slip Away is a song featured in Booksmart) Amy: Going melancholy on Molly? You two better Get a Clue! (Amy gets defensive of Molly after Annie insults her) You're holding a Lohan in poker and the drugs are playing you! (Amy references Lindsay Lohan, the twins' actress, who had a slew of drug problems and criminal convictions) Hope's in my future, but it's Unbelievable for you to be the winning ones! (At the end of Booksmart, Hope meets with Amy and hands her her number, presumably starting a relationship with her. Unbelievable is a TV miniseries that Amy's actress Kaitlyn Dever starred in) You're crash courses in crashing hard, not unlike Natasha Richardson! (Amy again references Lohan, but also references Natasha Richardson, who played Elizabeth James in The Parent Trap. In 2009, Richardson was killed after falling in a skiing accident) Hallie and Annie: The real swapping here is your actresses' sexualities! (Kaitlyn Dever and Beanie Feldstein, despite playing the lesbian Amy and straight Molly in Booksmart, are in real life straight and lesbian respectively) We'll end this at Stage Four if you want to talk reality! (Dever's mother was diagonosed with stage 4 breast cancer) Sorry, ladies, game's over, cause you just messed with the Queens! (This is a reference to a deleted scene in The Parent Trap, when Hallie, while undercover as Annie, meets the Queen of England) What's the score, sister? Hallie, we clinched the win! (A reference to the "Hallie, we're twins" quote from The Parent Trap) Rejected Lyrics Molly and Amy: Our movie's a masterpiece, your film's just par for the course! (Molly brags about her film again) I've seen Dina and Michael, you clearly can't fix an actual divorce! (Lindsay Lohan's parents, Dina and Michael, divorced in 2007) Stole this win like Bling Ring! You better scamper, little friends! (The Bling Ring was a gang of thieves that robbed Lindsay Lohan's house) Your film career died in 2013, call it This is the End! (Lindsay Lohan starred in critically planned films Inappropiate Comedy and The Canyons in 2013. Meanwhile, This is the End, starring Molly's actress Beanie Feldstein's brother Jonah Hill, came out in 2013 to postitive reviews) Hallie and Annie: Ask Meredith Blake, we rain pain upon our enemies! (Meredith Blake, Nick Parker's fianceé, was the main antagonist of The Parent Trap, who the twins provoked in a rage through their pranks, which convinced Nick to break up with her) Spitting Hallie Fire, you better call another Malala! (Malala was a code Amy and Molly used in Booksmart) A headstart on the Jonah Hill? That does not seem Just, Monica! (Beanie Feldstein's brother, Jonah Hill, is a respected actor, and the twins suspect she. Also a reference to Doki Doki Litreture Club character Monica and her schemes, as well as Feldstein's upcoming role as Monica Lewinsky in American Crime Story) We're an unforgettable classic, a hit debut, the Lohan legacy! (The twins boast about their film being a well-regarded classic) You're a box office disappointment, how's that for facing reality? (Booksmart underperformed at the box office) Category:Blog posts